IMP: Devastation
by Universe 1029
Summary: Part 2 of I.M.P Trilogy: "When an ancient machine called "Proud Star" is re awaken once more and threaten both Earth and Remnant while an madman control it from the behind the scene. It up to Ruby, Steven and others included the I.M.P to stopped this madness." Prologue #2 - Chapter 1: Coming Soon. Re-editing the story - On Pause.


**Prologue #1: Fall of Beacon.**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy.**

 _One night on Beacon Academy, Glynda walk outside and enjoy this night._

Glynda: "It really nice out here tonight."

 _Then she spotted someone is heading to the gate._

Glynda: "Who there?"

 _He keep moving._

Glynda: "Don't come any closer!"

 _She point her wand at him._

Glynda: "I warn you. Whatever you are, you will be stop."

?: "No. You will be stop, stop talking alraight."

 _He grab something at his back and throw up the sky and the thing spot her arm and clearly burned off. Glynda screaming and Ozpin ran out and meet up with her._

Ozpin: "What happened here!?"

Glynda: "This guy burn my arm off!"

Ozpin: "Why would you do this?"

?: "Well I would tell you, but I don't care. I know that I will kill everyone here."

Ozpin: "You will pay for this!"

 _He throw three giant flying spear up the air._

?: "No. You always had."

 _All of them fired at them and killing them._

?: "Now the rest of this place."

 _Later on that night, Ren and Nora walk down, ready to go bed._

Nora: "Well, time to bed. Good night Ren!"

Ren: "Well good night-."

 _Someone behind him and Nora._

Ren: "What the f-?"

 _Then Nora got punched to the wall and Ren push down. Then the person send three spear and walk to the room while the three spear blasting Ren repeating while he went to the room of Team CFVY. The person pull Velvet's ear and she wake up from her ear pull._

Velvet: "Stop pulling my ear. It hurt."

?: "Don't worry, I'll make the pain go away."

 _She and her teammates screams as he slice them with the beam saber. After he done, he walk to the wall. He slice a wall and he walk to the door._

?: "I hope their leader woken up for this surprise."

Nora: "YOU KILLED HIM! YOU SO DEAD RIGHT NOW!"

?: "Yeah. And so are you."

 _He punched Nora to wall again and using his beam gun at Nora. Jaune sleeping till he heard screaming._

Jaune: "What the hell is going on?"

 _He see Pyrrha sleeping and he went to wake her._

Jaune: "Pyrrha. Wake up! We need to-."

 _Then Pyrrha head roll off and he screams. Then he see an burn mark on the wall._

Jaune: "OH MY GOD! REN! NORA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

 _He ran out to find others. But he see Ren who already dead._

Jaune: "Oh I swear to god, I kill this murder."

?: "No. I kill you."

 _The person shot his back and fell down._

?: "It so easy to do this shit."

Nora: "I'M NOT FINISH WITH YOU!"

 _He turned to see Nora holding her weapon ran to him._

?: "Why you people always throw your life way."

 _He point his beam gun at her and shot her. Later on Team RWBY's room, Blake wakes Ruby._

Ruby: "Blake? Weiss? What going on?"

Blake: "Ruby! There an guy attack the academy!"

Weiss: "And he is killing everyone! We need to save everyone!"

Ruby: "I going to wake up Yang."

Weiss: "No time for that! Let go!"

 _They all ran to the hall and see many dead bodies._

Ruby: "My god! Who ever this guy is, he really good at his job."

Blake: "We need to find him!"

 _They climbs through the window and see the Academy is on fire._

Weiss: "This person who just murder and burn this place will pay."

Ruby: "Look! It's Sun and Neptune! They going to be killed!"

Blake: "They need our help!"

 _That person snap Neptune neck and drop him and finally crushed his head with his feet._

Sun: "What is your problem!? Why you kill my best friend and everyone here? Why?"

?: "I got an reason. But I won't tell you about it."

Sun: "Why not?"

?: "Causes you dead before I tell you about it."

 _He pull out the beam saber and cut Sun head off and blast his head with his beam gun. Blake shed some tears._

Blake: "SUN!"

 _Team RWBY pull out their weapon._

Ruby: "That monster. He kill them and show them no guilt."

Weiss: "Even show them without mercy. Let do this!"

Blake: "HEY YOU!"

 _The person look up._

Blake: "YOU KILL MY LOVE! NOW WE KILL YOU!"

?: "You really need a better plan than this."

 _He shoot at Weiss and she split in half._

Ruby: "Weiss!"

 _As they landed, Zwei jumped and bite at him._

Ruby: "Away to go, Zwei!"

 _The person grabs the dog and crush it neck and throw Zewi and his grenade which he also throw at them._

Ruby: "ZWEI!"

 _Then the grenade explodes along Zwei. The explosions shake the room. Yang wake and see her teammates is gone._

Yang: "Where is everyone?"

 _She got herself dress and head out the hall and she find everything is on fire._

Yang: "What the hell happened here and where is others?"

 _She nearly trip on something. Look down and see Nora's burned body and Jaune lay down._

Yang: "Jaune! Are you OK?"

Jaune: "Y...Yang..."

Yang: "Stay alive Jaune, I'll get-"

 _But he died on her hand._

Yang: "Oh god, I need to find the others and stop this madness."

 _She found the window and jump out on the roof and see the entire Beacon Academy is on fire and many bodies is everywhere._

Yang: "Who... who did this slaughter?"

 _She spot Weiss who lay down. Jump down and check on her but only found the lower part of Weiss body is completely burned off._

Yang: "Weiss! Please stay alive!"

Weiss: "Yang... Ruby and Blake is attacking... the one who did this... but don't worry... I call my sister to... fight him..."

Yang: "Not waste your energy."

Weiss: "It too late... for me anyway... Stop this... guy... for... us..."

Yang: "Please don't die just like the others!"

 _Weiss died. She ran and look for her sister. Meanwhile Ruby and Blake fighting that person._

Ruby: "You killed my dog. Why?"

Blake: "And you kill everyone even my love, we did nothing wrong."

?: "I like to tell my reason."

Ruby: "And?"

?: "You too dead anyway, I don't care you too die."

Blake: "You bastard!"

 _As she using her shadow clone and attack at him but a bunch of green laser blast the ground and exploded and her weapon slide to Ruby._

Ruby: "Blake. Not you too."

?: "And now it your turn."

Ruby: "Please tell me, what is your name?"

?: "I won't tell you my name and I'm just your death and everyone will be kill, all because that moron! But I'm not telling you that."

 _He pull out the beam saber and rush to Ruby but Yang appeared and punch the beam and bounced the person back but cost Yang's right arm._

Ruby: "Yang! You arm!"

Yang: "Yeah sis, I'm fine-."

 _Up the sky. The spears which now call "Dragoon Funnels" shoot it's beams hit Ruby and killing her._

Yang: "RUBY! NOOO!"

 _She kneel and sobbing as the person walk forward._

?: "Who... are you?"

 _The Dragoon Funnels return to him._

?: "Never mind. I don't care, you all dead already."

 _Then he send all but one Funnels to destroyed the rest. Yang hear all the student screaming and all she can do to kneel and cry on her dead sister._

Yang: "Why... Why... WHY YOU DID THIS!? WE NEVER DONE SOMETHING BAD TO YOU! WHO ARE YOU BY WAY?"

?: "Causes of my reason which you never learned. And I had enough with you just now."

 _The last Funnel shot her and she screaming and burning alive._

?: "I hope you see your sister in the afterlife."

 _Then he walk away and his Funnels return to him, leaving Beacon on fire. Then someone front at him. It was Winter who shed some tears._

Winter: "Tell me. Tell me why you done this terrible crime on my sister, the Beacon, and all of people who live in there. Why?"

?: "Fine since all of you bastard want it: I'm once the strongest in the universes, killing and conquer planet for the name of ZAFT. Then that idiot came along and he beaten and killed all causes he spare me and I refused to him that he defeat me! Now I came back live, I take my anger on everyone and I want my revenge on that idiot and reclaim the title as the strongest in the universes!"

Winter: "So you kill my sister and everyone and burn down beacon. All for that so you take you anger on us and went that dumb title!?"

?: "Now you know. And you won't tell everyone about this causes you already dead."

 _the person using his beam saber and rush to her at Winter about to pull out her weapon. He swing his saber and then Winter screams. And now it silence, there nothing left but completely burning Beacon and barely alive Yang who got left leg burned off. She stop crawling and look at the Academy and now with anger, she scream and punch the ground._

Yang: "WHERE ARE YOU! I WILL FIND YOU AND ONCE I FIND YOU, I KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME! I WON'T REST UNTIL I FIND YOU AND KILL YOU! I WON'T FORGET YOU EVEN IN DEATH! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!..."

 _The person listen to that and left her to rot as he throw the Wrap Ring._

?: "Then try to find me if you can, bitch."

 _He leave this universe as Yang sobbing and repeatedly punch the ground as she screams the same word..._

* * *

 **In 4 year later in an another universe...**


End file.
